Chasing Fate
by blueSKIES247
Summary: JILEY "Uh, Jake? Are you alright?" "Of course I am. Being with you just makes me bipolar."
1. Choice

**Chasing Fate**  
or  
**Not a Niley Story**

Chapter One: Choice

While I am super excited for the new Hannah Montana episodes like all you other Jiley fans, I don't know how those will end. Therefore, in this story, the episodes "Jake...Another Little Piece of My Heart" and "He Could Be the One" do not exist. The last time Jake and Miley saw each other was when Jake left for Antarctica in "That's What Friends Are For."

--

_"It's choice--not chance--that determines your destiny." Jean Nidetch_

* * *

**You've got the best of both worlds.  
You're the kind of girl who can take down a man,  
And lift him back up again.**

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"That's not true."

"No. No, no, no! Just admit it, you're a workaholic."

"I am not a workaholic, I'm a famous rockstar."

"Who is a workaholic! It doesn't matter if you're typing at a computer or recording songs, it's still work. And that's all you ever care about!" Miley screamed and ran into the kitchen. She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down a bit. A few moments later, her fiancé walked into the kitchen as well and they glared at each other from across the marble counter.

"Listen, Miley, can't we just talk about this later? I'm running late."

"Of course you are. You always have places to go."

"I always come back."

"But that's not good enough," she shook her head, "because every time you come back, you always leave again. And I'm just sick of it."

"Well what do you want me to do? Throw away my career for you?"

"That's what I did."

"Miley, that's different—"

"How? I gave up being Hannah Montana so I could spend more time with you. I moved here to New York with you. I've thrown away _everything_ for you. What have you done?"

He didn't reply. Of course he wouldn't. Because he didn't have an answer.

"…Why are we getting married?"

"Miley, don't even joke about that!"

"I'm being serious. Why are we even getting married in two months? Why are we engaged? Why are we still together?!"

"I don't have time for this."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. You _never_ have time. Why would I want to spend forever with you if you won't be there 99 percent of the time?!" She angrily took off her ring and threw it on the counter. The ring bounced across the surface, each time hitting the counter with a clang.

His cell phone rang. He checked the new text message and sighed. It was probably his brothers telling him to hurry up. Again. "Okay, I really have to go."

"Right."

With an annoyed look in his eyes, he hurried across to Miley and slid the ring back on her finger. "I'll only be gone for one month. I will be back in time for all the wedding preparations. I promise, when I get back from this tour, I'll be all yours."

She nodded, but she didn't believe him. _I'll be all yours_. He's promised that so many times before. And he's broken that promise so many times already.

He kissed her and was off. With his suitcase in one hand and the guitar in his other hand, he went out and let the apartment door slam shut after he called out, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

"No promises." She took the ring off again and placed it back on the counter. Maybe to him, this was just another one of their small arguments. But to her, this was the final straw. She couldn't take it anymore, she just couldn't. Sorry world, but Miley Stewart's mind has been made. There will _not_ be a wedding in two months.

**You are strong but you're needy,  
Humble but you're greedy.**

She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. On the coffee table, many magazines were spread out, each of them with him on the front cover. They all had his face. His stupid, gorgeous face. With some more leftover rage inside of her, she pushed all the magazines to the ground. One magazine managed to avoid her wrath and remained on the table. Interested by the cover title, she picked it up and read: _Top 10 Cutest Couples_. The cover picture was of them from their own photo shoot last month. The way he had his arm around her and the way she was smiling, it made herself sick. She could see right through her own fake smile and she's pretty sure the world could too.

Skimming through the pages, she stopped when she reached their article.

_#1 Cutest Couple: Niley_

_When it comes to America's favorite couple, there is no competition. Nick and Miley are by far the most perfect pair. They are always spotted on dates holding hands and snuggling up to each other. Miley supports Nick's music 100 percent. You couldn't find two people who get along better. These two lovebirds are planned to have a wedding in two months and by the looks of it, it's going to be huge! Besides their close friends and paparazzi, many TV channels are scheduled to broadcast live from the wedding. That way, all you fans at home can watch the moment too! After all, everyone loves a happy ending. It's the simple truth; Nick and Miley were destined to be together._

She rolled her eyes at the contradictions. Destined? Really? What do they know about destiny? What do they know about anything? It's her life. It's her fate. And Nick was _not_ her destiny.

Even more irritated than before, she angrily tossed the magazine onto the floor with the rest of them. It flipped and landed on a certain page that made past memories flood into Miley's mind.

_#9 Cutest Couple: Mikake._

_The hot popstar Mikayla with the sexy actor Jake Ryan makes one cute couple. Ever since they shot a movie together nearly 10 years ago, rumors have been flying about these two. The rumors were finally confirmed last week when the couple went public. After dating many others, looks like Jake and Mikayla their way back to each other._

She stared at the picture of Jake. Jake holding that _thing_. She hadn't seen Jake or Mikayla in years. It's true; Hannah's mysterious disappearance only gave Mikalya, her only other popstar competition, more fans. For all she knows, Mikayla probably threw a party in honor of Hannah's absence. But Miley had one more reason to hate Mikayla. Because now, not only did she have all of Hannah's fans, she had Jake too. Mikake? Miley was there when she was pondering over couple names: Mikake or Jikayla? Personally, Miley would have been much happier if she had ended up with Donald Trump instead.

Wait, was that feeling in Miley's stomach…jealousy? Was she, a soon-to-be bride, _jealous_ of Mikayla?

Yes. Yes she was.

And right then, it hit her.

She realized she _had _found her destiny. She had found him a long time ago. But she had forgotten to hold on to him. She had let him slip through her fingers before she knew just how much he meant to her. Only, now that she finally figured out she loved him…it's too late. Ten years too late.

Or is it?

**And based on your body language  
And shoddy cursive I've been reading.  
Your style is quite selective,  
though your mind is rather reckless…**

A plan was already forming in her head. Yes, yes this would work.

Before there was time for second thoughts or common sense to stop her, she grabbed her purse and keys and went out the door.

Of course, she must have been crazy. Of course, she must have been stupid. Of course, she must have acted on impulse alone. But when you're in love, you have to take risks and chase your fate before he got any further from your grasp…

**Well I guess it just suggests  
that this is just what happiness is.**

**

* * *

**

What do you think? I'm trying to hurry and finish this whole story before the new episode on Sunday. But chances are...I won't. :D


	2. Destiny

Chapter Two: Destiny

Achey Jakey Heart is on TV right now. Oh, Milos. :)

--

"_Be still, sad heart, and cease repining; behind the clouds the sun is shining;  
Thy fate is the common fate of all, into each life some rain must fall,  
Some days must be dark and dreary." ~__Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

* * *

"…and I'll be wearing my purple dress which will match just perfectly with that purple tie I got you and my hair will be done up…"

He nodded along to what his girlfriend was rambling on about, not hearing a single word. The magazine in his hands held his undivided attention. "Interesting…" he muttered, after reading their page in _Top 10 Cutest Couples_. "How very interesting…"

"I know right!" she agreed, unaware that he wasn't referring to her dress at all. "And then, I will wear this pair of shoes I found just yesterday…"

And she went on and on and on. They had spent the entire morning doing a photo shoot and an interview in Hollywood for _People_ who wanted to have a "Mikake Special". He barely even answered any of the questions, she interrupted him every time.

It was a 30 minute drive back from the studio to his Malibu beach house and the entire time, she was talking non-stop about her wardrobe for the award show this weekend. Thankfully, he didn't have to listen to her since he had cleverly snatched a magazine on the way out of the studio. That way, he only had to pretend to care about every single detail she was saying about the sleeve of her dress and the bow on her shoes.

He flipped some pages and the huge picture of Miley threw him off guard. _#1 Cutest Couple: Niley_.

He hadn't thought about Miley in a while. No, that's not true, he _thinks_ about her often. He doesn't _worry_ about her. Even though he hasn't had a real conversation with her in nearly 10 years, he doesn't worry, because in his mind, Miley would come around eventually. He's okay with her dating other people across the country because he always assumed she would one day just pop back into his life again. He was waiting for that moment. But now, reading the magazine, he realized next month she's getting married, and any chance of her coming back will be gone. Forever.

And there was something about that which gave Jake a feeling he almost never had: defeat. He lost. He had lost to rocker boy. Not that he deserved to win—he didn't even put up a fight. He just let her go.

Full of anger and regret, he shut the magazine, but there they were again on the front cover! He glared at the picture of rocker boy. The way he was holding Miley was making him so…mad? Not quite. Upset? No.

Jealous? Absolutely.

What could he do about it, though? What's past is past. Now Miley is with Nick and Jake is with Mikayla. Jake looked at his girlfriend beside him. She had one hand on the steering wheel and the other making hand gestures while she continued to talk. Now ignoring her completely, he turned and stared out the window. It was raining. Rainy Monday Malibu weather is not the cheeriest thing in the world. And watching the raindrops fall down the window underneath dark sky only made Jake more depressed than he already was.

But who knows? Maybe Miley is sitting in front of his door waiting for him right now!

He laughed at himself. Good one. Like that'll ever happen.

Then Mikayla turned and the car pulled up in the driveway of his house, "Thanks again for inviting me over for dinner, Jake! I love it when you cook."

He smiled, got out and ran to open Mikayla's door like she wants him to. After sticking out her hand, she immediately pulled it back inside and looked in the backseat of her car where a load of random junk was piling up. "I think there is an umbrella in here."

"Mikayla, it's like a five second walk to the door."

"I'm not going to let five seconds of rain ruin my hair!"

Jake rolled his eyes. Typical. He walked off ahead of her, rounded the corner, pulled out his keys, stepped on his porch, looked up, and nearly jumped out of his socks.

Because there, sitting outside his door and soaking wet, was Miley.

**Hey, what a beautiful mess this is.  
It's like picking up trash in dresses.**

She stood up when she saw him. "Hi Jake."

"Miley?! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured it was time I waited for you on your porch."

And they both smiled. Inside joke. You had to be there.

"Look, I found my umbrella! Jake, why—" Mikayla abruptly stopped when she noticed Miley. They both stared at each other. Miley stood there letting the rain completely drench her hair while Mikayla stood under her umbrella letting the rain bounce off and hit Jake's eye. He looked from face to face, trying to figure out who would throw the first punch.

Then Mikayla did something unexpected. She smiled wide and ran to give Miley a hug. "MILEY!!! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hi Mikayla," Miley managed to say. It was so obvious she despised Mikayla. The fight between Hannah and Mikayla fed the tabloids for years. And while Mikayla might think otherwise, Miley _is_ Hannah, after all.

"What are you doing in Malibu?" Mikayla asked, stealing the question right off Jake's tongue.

Miley shrugged. She gave him a look that said I-have-so-much-to-tell-you-but-not-in-front-of-this-wretch. He knew her so well.

"Why don't we…um…" he tried to think of a way to subtly get rid of Mikayla, "…uh…um…"

"Go inside?" Miley prompted, anxious to get out of the cold rain.

Jake smiled again, "That could work." He unlocked the door and held it open for Miley, then walked in himself. Mikayla, missing the gesture he made to shut the door in her face, followed them inside.

"Miley, I guess it's okay to have dinner with us…?" Mikayla said, wondering why Jake let her in.

Miley politely smiled, then looked at Jake with her can-you-please-get-rid-of-her-now look.

"Mikayla, I think I'm going to have to put a rain check on our dinner date tonight," he said, guiding her towards the door. "I kind of have to deal with something right now, sorry."

He opened the door and gently pushed Mikayla outside. She barely had time to put her umbrella over her perfect hair. "Deal with something? What about Miley?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mikayla." And he closed the door.

"Jake! What are you doing! You can't kick me out of your house, I'm your girlfriend! We have plans tonight! Let me in!" her voice sounded through the shut door. "I'm warning you, Jake Ryan, if you don't open this door this second, we're over!!"

Miley looked worried, but Jake just smiled and shook his head.

"That's it! I'm out of here! If _Miley_ is so much more important to you than me, why don't you just ask _her_ to be your girlfriend again?!!!"

Silence followed and then Mikayla's car roared to life. They could hear it driving down the street then turn the corner. And it was silent again.

"I've been waiting for her to break up with me for weeks now."

"Really?"

He nodded, and then turned his attention to Miley's state of wetness. She was soaked, head to toe, and was shivering. "You should go put on some dry clothes; we don't want you getting sick." Then he noticed her lack of suitcases. "Where is your stuff?"

"It's…a long story. Do you think I could take a shower first? I feel filthy."

After showing her the bathroom, he went and put the sheets on the guest bedroom mattress, which he had never quite got around to doing after he moved in. She didn't say she was staying the night, but it was basically implied. She had shown up on his steps, with practically nothing, looking so confused, so lost. What made her leave New York?

After setting the last pillow down, he walked out of the guest room and down the hallway. Just as he passed the bathroom, the door opened and out stepped Miley with only a towel wrapped around her. "Uh, Jake?"

He tore his eyes away from her body and focused on her eyes instead. "Yeah?"

"How about some clothes?"

He was confused for a second, and then realized she was only standing in front of him half naked because she didn't have anything to put on, since she had no suitcase. "Right. Clothes. Follow me."

They went into his bedroom and he walked into his closet. Pushing apart his shirts, he picked up a red bag sitting in the back corner. He returned to his room and handed her the bag.

"Is this…mine?"

"Yeah, you left it at my house when I had that swimming party the day before I flew to Antarctica. I was going to give it to you in the morning before I left, but I was late and didn't have the time."

"That was 10 years ago. You kept it all this time?"

"I always thought I would get the chance to return it one day."

"Even after I went to New York?"

"I always thought you would come back. And you did, didn't you?"

She got changed into her old shirt and shorts and walked back into the kitchen to join him. "It's a little tight and a little short, but what did I expect? I wore this when I was 16."

He turned to look at her. That outfit brought back so many memories.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what's for dinner?"

"I was going to cook fancy Italian stuff for Mikayla," he explained. Then he picked up the phone, "But I think you would rather have some other Italian food. Pizza?"

She laughed, "Pizza it is. You know me so well."

The pizza, the laugh, the straightforwardness…Miley Stewart hasn't changed one bit.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jake and Miley were sitting on the couch with a pizza box of half-eaten crusts in front of them.

"Okay. I've let you in, I've cleaned you, I've fed you. Can you please explain now?"

"I guess I should…it's just…I don't know how to explain. I don't know where to start. It's such a long story."

"Start from the very beginning, I have all the time in the world. And I love stories."

She smiled. She had a beautiful smile. But it didn't reach her eyes. There was sadness, pain, and fear that showed through. And there was nothing he wanted more than to get rid of it. "You like stories, huh? Alright. Once upon a time, there was a girl. She was 14 years old. And she was a princess half the time, but that was a secret. One day, a prince shows up at her school."

"Prince?" he asked, pleased.

"A self-absorbed, stuck-up, ego-maniac of a prince," she replied. "But a prince nonetheless.

"The prince annoyed the living daylights out of the girl at first. She almost risked her secret because of him. But in the end, she fell in love with him. After almost kissing, dressing up like spies, and using other people, they finally got together. And then the stupid prince has to get sent to Romania."

He laughed, enjoying the story so far.

"Six months past and things got back to normal. The girl turned 15. And just as she was about to move on, BAM! the stupid prince flies in. Her world gets turned upside down again. This time, she goes so far as to tell the stupid prince about her secret princess life. He tried to understand her reasoning for being a normal girl, but he's a stupid prince. So he stormed off and the girl didn't know how she can live with her secret revealed. But the stupid prince didn't tell her secret."

"So I'm the stupid prince now?"

"Quit interrupting me! Anyways, after that, the girl didn't see the stupid prince for a long time. Then she met…uh…" Miley tried to think of a name for Nick.

"Rocker boy?" Jake suggested.

"She met rocker boy and his two brothers while being the princess. They hung out, traveled together, and became great friends. Friends, and only friends, because the girl couldn't get a particular stupid prince out of her mind. And what happens next? The stupid prince shows up at her doorstep and says he just wants to be friends. The prince, being very stupid, also decided to go to Antarctica with the princess's worst enemy, the witch!

"After a lot of trouble, the girl agreed that they should just be friends and the next day, the stupid prince left. But the thing was…she still loved him."

Jake's breath caught at those words. He turned but Miley was looking down, avoiding his eyes. Wow, if only he had known she still loved him then, things would have worked out so differently…

**Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write  
Kind of turn themselves into knives.**

"The years passed by and the girl never really saw the stupid prince again. When she was the princess, they sometimes met at parties and royal balls. The witch hated the princess, but loved the girl, which made her life very difficult. One day, she bumped into rocker boy again. Soon, they started dating. And she fell in love with rocker boy too.

"Then the princess life got hard. With all the things the princess had to do, plus all the things rocker boy had to do, it left them about negative two hours to spend together everyday. The girl didn't want to live like that. She wanted to make more time. So she decided to give up being a princess. The wig was locked away in her secret closet.

"But did rocker boy give up his band? No, they only got more famous. They were constantly busy and traveled to New York a lot. When rocker boy said he was moving to New York, the girl went along too. She left behind her family, her friends, her home, but she was in love. Rocker boy was the most important thing to her. She did everything to get closer to him…"

A sob came out before Miley could continue. She finally lifted her head and Jake saw the tears. Instinctively, he put his arm around her and drew her closer. He wiped away the tears and let her lay her head on his shoulder. "And then what happened?"

"The girl's life was already getting worse, but she didn't know it. But when rocker boy proposed—and she said yes—things really started to go downhill. The girl moved in with him. By then, rocker boy was consumed by his music and his band. He came home late and left early. Some days, the girl didn't even see him at all. But she loved him, and that love made her blind. Her friends would've pointed it out to her, but the girl didn't have any friends. They were all back in Malibu."

Miley took a few uneven breaths and slid closer to Jake. She was almost sitting on top of him. He only held her tighter.

"…that's when the girl and rocker boy started fighting. It was small arguments at first, but they got bigger and louder. It was always about the same thing. Rocker boy didn't seem understand that the girl wasn't happy. She had given away everything and was now left with nothing. Nothing but a life built off mistake after mistake.

"So this morning, before rocker boy left on his mini-tour, they had another fight. And she had enough. She threw the engagement ring. She didn't want to get married anymore. Rocker boy didn't believe her, but she's serious."

Jake looked down and gasped to see that Miley's ring finger was, in fact, ringless.

"She was so mad at herself for screwing her life up. In the midst of her rage, she saw a magazine and one picture reminded her of someone. It reminded her that the last time she was genuinely happy was 10 years ago, when she was with the stupid prince. So she grabbed her purse and just left the apartment, got a taxi, went to the airport, and bought herself a ticket to Los Angeles. It wasn't until she was flying over Utah did she remember that all she brought were her keys, wallet, lip gloss, and a dead phone with no phone charger.

"I managed to get a taxi with a driver who knew where you lived. It was pouring and no one was home, but I was fine with waiting. Because I'm in Malibu now, things will get better. I'm happy again."

"I thought you were talking about the girl, not yourself," Jake teased.

Miley smiled weakly and cuddled up closer to him. "I _was_ talking about the girl. It was only a story. It's not like all those things actually happened to me."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

**And don't mind my nerve you can call it fiction  
'Cause I like being submerged in your contradictions, dear.**

"There is still one thing I don't understand," he said. "Out of all the places you could go, why did you come to my house?"

"Because you're the reason I left New York in the first place. I came here to fix my mistakes. And my first mistake was letting my stupid prince go."

**'Cause here we are,  
here we are.**


	3. Kismet

Chapter Three: Kismet

Was the new episode cute or what? But that was like the worst ending. They still love each other, but they're not together. UGGH!  
And I also loved how Lola went the most of the episode with a piece of her blonde hair sticking out.

--

"_Sometimes, being a friend means mastering the art of timing.  
There is a time for silence,  
a time to let go and allow people to hurl themselves into their own destiny,  
and a time to prepare to pick up the pieces when it's all over." ~Gloria Naylor_

* * *

Miley,  
I have to head out to Hollywood for a final audition.  
Be back around noon.  
I'll pick you up to go to lunch!  
Jake

She picked up the note and smiled. He wrote her a note. He actually took the time to find a piece of paper and wrote her a note.

Nick never wrote her any notes. Some days she would wake up and he was gone. There was nothing, no note, no text, to call, to tell her where he was. She always just assumed that he was busy with his work. When he didn't return home at night, she always assumed he went on tour and didn't bother mentioning it to her. Because he's done that several times. She never questions him. She just _assumes_ he is with his brothers and will come home.

So when he woke up this morning to find the beach house silent and empty, she automatically assumed he was on set shooting this movie or another. To have a note that confirmed it…well, it was the smallest thing that made all the difference.

After freely taking some breakfast from his pantry, she took off and explored the house. It was big considering only one person lived in it. She passed by one particular room and stopped. The window was open and the sea breeze was blowing in. A rush of familiarity washed over her. Four years in New York and she still considered Malibu her home.

Then she noticed what was in the room with the open window. It was practically empty. The walls were painted a soft yellow color and were left bare. The only piece of furniture was a single stool in the middle of the room. A guitar case lay on the floor besides the stool. And that was it.

She stepped inside and admired the simplicity. The yellow walls created a cheerful aura the second you were inside. The seemingly always open window allowed a gentle breeze into the room. She sat down on the stool and smile. This was a great place to just sit and think.

And play.

Carefully, she reached down and pulled the guitar out of the case. She ran her fingers across the strings and enjoyed the perfect harmony. Slowly, she strummed the chords to the last song Hannah had started writing but never finished. She was surprised at how much she still remembered. And when she reached the end of what she had previously written, she kept going…and going and going.

By the time Jake got back, she had finished the entire song.

* * *

He was surprised to find the living room and kitchen empty when he stepped inside his house. He was even more surprised to hear his guitar being played from his yellow room. He was most surprised to hear a soft voice he hadn't heard in years singing along.

He reached the doorway and looked in. She was playing and singing with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. A true, honest smile. Trying not to disturb her, he quietly walked up behind her. But she noticed because after the song ended, she turned around to look up at him.

"That was great."

"You really think so? Or are you just saying that?"

"No! I mean yeah! I mean…I really liked it, seriously. It's different than the songs you used to sing."

"Well, I'm different than the girl I used to be."

"And the princess you used to be."

She smiled. "Yes, and the princess too."

He put his hands on her shoulders and she rested her head against his stomach. They stayed like that for a long time before she spoke again.

"Jake, I want to be Hannah again."

"So go for it."

"Do you think people will still like me, after all those years? They all think I've disappeared off the face of the Earth. And all my fans, do you think they'll come back to me?"

"I think that you shouldn't worry. Who cares what the world thinks. If they don't like it, it's their loss. I know you, Miley. Singing is your life. There was no way you can live without it. What I'm wondering is why did you work so hard to get to the top and then throw it all away? For rocker boy? If you want to be a singer, no one is stopping you. It's your dream after all. Always was, always will be."

**Although you were biased, I love your advice**

"Now you're starting to sound like Daddy."

"Speaking of Daddy, we should head to lunch."

"What does lunch have to do with my dad?"

"You'll see."

* * *

They got in the car and he pulled out of the driveway. He turned onto the main road, and before she knew it, he turned into another street about three blocks away. He stopped the car in front of another beach house.

She looked up and down the familiar street. "Where are we?"

"You didn't expect me to take you _out_ to lunch now, did you? We can't be seen together. You're engaged to rocker boy remember? What bad publicity you would get if some paparazzi caught you having lunch with your gorgeous ex-boyfriend! Not to mention, you're not even supposed to be in the state of California."

"Me? What about you? You're supposed to be dating that witch."

**Your comebacks, they're quick**

"So I'm doing us both a favor by coming here." He got out of the car and she followed. "You get a home cooked meal, you get to catch up, and you get to avoid the tabloids."

"Catch up? What—" And then the front door opened and a bubbly blonde haired girl screamed and ran towards them.

Miley gasped. "Lilly!"

The two best friends hugged and screamed "I've missed you so much!" only about 57 times. Once they finally got inside the house, Miley screamed again and tackled Oliver into another round of hugs.

"And when will we get our hugs?"

She looked up and saw her dad and brother standing by the kitchen. A little teary eyed now, she made her way over and hugged them both. "God, I missed you guys all so much!"

"Well it would have been nice if you came to visit us once in the last four years," Oliver said.

"I know," Miley hung her head. "I just…It was like I had thrown this life away when I moved and it was so hard finding the courage to come back."

"Why?"

"Because coming back is like admitting I was wrong. But I'm here now, right?"

"Right," Lilly said. "Now let's eat."

After lunch, Lilly and Oliver gave Miley a tour of their grand house. "It's the exact same model as the house my mom has. Oliver thought it was weird, but I like it. It makes it more like home."

Miley smiled, "It's nice, it really is. Hey, doesn't your mom live on the next street?"

"Yep. And Oliver's parents live down the street from her. Then your dad still lives in that same old house right on the beach. Jackson moved in two houses down last year. And as you know, Jake lives a few blocks away. You remember Sarah? She lives just around the corner. Amber and Ashley got two beach houses right next to each other on the second street over. Even Rico still lives around. So we've all ended up back here again. The only one that's missing…is you."

The truth in Lilly's words hurt. "I never wanted to leave. But Nick…it's like he could control me. And the worst part is I let him."

**And probably have to do with your insecurities**

"I'm just glad you finally got yourself on a plane and flew here," Lilly said. Then she looked down at Miley's clothes. "What are you wearing?"

Miley blushed, "While I was leaving in a hurry, I _might_ have forgotten to pack. Speaking of which, can I borrow some clothes?"

"Borrow? Let's go shopping!"

They laughed and Miley realized just how much she missed her best friend. She realized that Nick just wasn't worth. He wasn't worth giving up singing for, he wasn't worth living in a cold, strange place, and he wasn't worth losing her friends. He just was not worth it.

And then, Miley saw the ring. "Lilly, when were you going to tell me about _that_?"

Lilly looked down at her ring and smiled, "Um, Oliver proposed the other day."

"Well duh!" she inspected the beautiful ring closer. "Wow! I'm so happy for you."

"I'm kind of upset, though. Oliver told me he's been meaning to ask me for nearly a year, but he was too chicken until now. A year! If he had done it earlier, we could have had our wedding by now. But now we have to wait for your wedding and then—"

"Don't count on it," Miley held up her bare hand.

"You mean you're not…"

"No. I was serious, Lilly. When I left, I really did throw this life away. Now I know what a stupid mistake that was and I'm coming back, leaving Nick and my New York life behind."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Lilly hugged her. "It really is. You're _not_ marrying Nick, that's fantastic!"

"How is that such a good thing?"

"Because now everything will work out. You can live back here, and you can be Hannah again, and you and Jake can be together at last, since I always knew you guys would end up together, and Jake can finally confess that he's been in love this whole ti—"

"What?!"

Lilly slapped a hand to her mouth, "I said too much."

"Wait, what are you talking about, Jake being in love with me?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Uh, let's go shopping now!" She dragged Miley out the door, screaming over her shoulder about being back in a few hours, and didn't let Miley question her again.

* * *

She barely made it in the door of Lilly and Oliver's house, carrying a huge load of shopping bags, when her brother grabbed her arm and pulled her out again, saying it was his turn to spend time with her now. She wasn't a big fan of being dragged this way and that, but she wasn't complaining. She would take spending time with her family in every shape or form.

At the end of the day, she was worn out from going everywhere in Malibu and trying to catch up on what she's been missing. After dinner with her dad, and movies with her friends, they headed back to Jake's.

"You know, you can stay at Lilly's if you want. Or your dad's. You don't have to stay here," he said as they stepped inside his house.

"I know. But I want to stay here. I like it here."

They said goodnight and went into their rooms. The hours slowly passed, but Miley could not fall asleep. She just lay there, in her brand new pajamas she bought earlier, staring at the ceiling. Throughout the whole day, one phrase kept repeating over and over again in her head. _…and Jake can finally confess that he's been in love with you this whole time._

This whole time?

The only reason she had agreed to go out with rocker boy in the first place was because she wanted to forget Jake. She thought he didn't love her anymore. So she found someone else. A wrong someone else. And it took ten years to fix everything and get back where she started. While he loved her the whole time…

That's not right.

She got up and felt her way to Jake's bedroom in the dark. She opened the door and walked in. The curtains were open so the moon lit up the room. His sleeping figure was lying on the bed in the middle of the room. "Jake?"

"Miley?" He sat up. Turns out he hasn't been able to sleep either.

"Can I," she walked over to him, "can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Lilly said that you…love me."

"Lilly said she wouldn't tell anyone," he replied angrily.

"So…it's true?"

He looked into her eyes, the moon casting a strange light in them, and then looked away.

"But, if you loved me then, why didn't you say anything? Why did you go and say you just wanted to be friends? Why didn't you stop me when I got with Nick? Why didn't you stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life?"

"Because you loved him, Miley. You loved Nick and I think you still do."

"I also love _you_."

"…that's beside the point. You guys love each other. You guys should get married. You're just here to blow off steam. You're homesick. But once you're happy again, you are going to go back to New York because that's where your heart is. You may not see it that way now, but trust me. There is nothing I, or anyone, can do to keep you here."

"That's not true. I am not going back. And my heart is _not_ in New York. I hate that place."

"Your heart is with rocker boy, whether you know it or not."

"Maybe, but a piece of my heart is still with the stupid prince, whether you know it or not." She sat down on the bed across from him.

"You are being unnecessarily stubborn."

"I'm telling you I love you."

"I'm telling you you're crazy."

**There's no shame in being crazy **

Then she leaned over and kissed him. And he didn't stop her.

**Depending on how you take these  
Words I'm paraphrasing this relationship we're staging **


	4. Fortune

Chapter Four: Fortune

July 5th. He could be the one? He _is_ the one!

_Chasing Fate_ Trailer is now up on my YouTube channel! (Unfortunately, there is no sound. Copyrights.)

--

"_Anything that happens once does not necessarily happen again,  
everything that happens twice is likely to happen for the third time as well" ~Arab proverb_

* * *

She woke the next morning to the feel of his fingers gently combing through her hair. Sleepily, she lifted her head from its comfortable position on top of his chest. After rubbing her eyes and yawning, she looked up to see him watching her with a cautious, worried, nervous expression.

"What?"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled a half grin. His signature look of mischief.

"_What_?" She sat up beside him and rested against the pillows on his bed.

He gave her the you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look.

Okay, so maybe she did know what he was thinking. But it was no big deal. Really. She pulled the blanket off and started walking out towards her guest room.

Quickly getting out of bed as well, he stopped her before she could open the door. "Don't you feel guilty? At all?"

"Why should I? It's not like we did anything last night."

He shot her the oh-we-did-something-alright look.

She sighed, "Kissing does not count as cheating in my book."

"And what kind of a book is that?" he smirked. "So you don't feel bad? What if it was the other way around? What if your fiancé was kissing someone else?"

She stayed silent for a while. Yes, what if it had been the reciprocal? What if she found out Nick kissed his ex-girlfriend? Would she care?

No, not really.

"Miley?"

"Rocker boy is not my fiancé anymore." With that she turned and stomped out of the room.

He just shook his head at her. What has she done? She was making one heck of a disaster and she was dragging him into it too.

**And what a beautiful mess, yes it is  
It's like picking up trash in dresses**

* * *

"Why are we here?"

They pulled into the parking lot of Hannah's old recording studio. The familiar sight was enough to make her stomach feel butterflies again. It's been so long.

"Well, you said you wanted to be Hannah again, right?"

Pushing through the glass doors, they entered the funny looking carpet, the white couch in the lobby, the fake palm trees in every corner... she's spent countless hours here in her youth.

"Hey guys!"

They turned to see Oliver walking towards them with a bag in his hands.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"I work here now. I'm a recording manager and I also sing backup. Anyways, Jake told me about how you wanted to start singing again, so I told my boss Hannah Montana is coming back and she got you a spot right away! Mikayla was originally scheduled to record at this time, but we kindly kicked her out." Oliver smiled. He handed her the bag he was holding.

"What's this?" She reached in and pulled out something she hadn't seen in years. "My wig?"

"Lilly went and got it from your dad's house this morning. You're going to need it. People here will have to see you to believe you."

She turned the wig over in her hands. That wig hasn't been on her head in over six years. It was good to have it back again. "Thank you so much, Oliver!" She gave him a hug before going into the bathroom.

After checking to make sure no one was in the stalls, she stood in front of the mirror. She tied her own brown curls into a bun and reached for the wig. She placed the wig over her head and let the blonde hair fall. She adjusted the bangs and looked at her reflection. Yes. This is right.

She walked out of the bathroom and followed Oliver to a small recording room. The excitement bubbled through her.

"We've got you signed up for a whole album deal. The boss seems to have lots of faith in you. She must really like you, Miley. That, or she just hates Mikayla."

It wasn't until she was standing in front of the microphone did she realize that she had nothing to sing, "Wait, I haven't written any songs yet."

"Are you sure?" Oliver pointed to the bag.

She looked inside the bag to find a small notebook jammed into the bottom. It was her old lyrics book. She flipped through the songs, remembering when she wrote down each one. "But I can't use these. I've already recorded all the good ones."

"You're too hard on yourself. The songs you think are horrible I think are fantastic," Oliver said.

"And what about that song you were singing yesterday?" Jake pointed out.

"Okay." She grabbed one of the guitars and played, trying to remember. "I think it went something like this.

"_If there's a will, there's a way.  
__I'm gonna take my pain away.  
__I will not hide  
behind my smile  
anymore._"

**Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you say**

"Wow, Miley! You're on a roll. You're singing everything perfect on your first try. We've already finished nearly 4 songs in the last two hours. At this rate, we'll be able to release the album at the end of the month. I'll see you tomorrow then, same time. I've got to go, better start making ads!" Oliver gave her a hug then rushed out.

She gathered up everything and walked, absentmindedly holding Jake's hand.

"The world is going to love the new Hannah."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

It just hasn't been a good day for Nick.

First, when he returned home at one in the morning from his mini-tour, he found the bed surprisingly empty. There wasn't a curled up, sleeping figure lying on the left side as always. He had just figured she was out with her friends at a bar. But something about the silence was off. It didn't just seem like his fiancé was out at this hour, it seemed like she hasn't been home the whole month.

Then, he realized he had forgotten to turn his phone off silent so the alarm didn't wake him up later that morning. He slept right through his planned interview. When he sat up, he saw that she still wasn't there. The blanket was folded neatly next to him.

After he got up, he made his way to the fridge, only to find it full of rotten fruits, expired milk, and vegetables that turned an unpleasing brown color. But she never forgot to buy groceries. And why was the leftover pasta they had for dinner a month ago still sitting there untouched?

Sighing, he used some dale bread to make a lousy peanut butter sandwich. A bad breakfast always made him grumpy.

When he turned his phone off silent, he realized he had 19 new text messages. 1 from Kevin and 18 from Joe.

_From: Joe (9:46 am)  
Oh my god._

_From: Joe (9:47 am)  
Nick…do you know about this?_

_From: Kevin (9:50 am)  
I thought you said she gave up her singing career. What is this?_

_From: Joe (9:59 am)  
Why are all her songs breakup songs?_

That was only the start. He read all the remaining messages confusedly. What on Earth are they talking about?

_From: Joe (10:22 am)  
Well, she does look happy.  
I haven't seen her smiling like that in years._

_From: Joe (10:28 am)  
She told you about this, didn't she?_

_From: Joe (10:31 am)  
Didn't she? Nick! Text me back!_

_From: Joe (10:32 am)  
Are you still sleeping?!!_

_From : Joe (10:33 am)  
Okay, the second you wake up, go to iTunes!  
Look at first newly released album!_

Following the instructions of the last message, he quickly turned on his computer and pulled up iTunes. He tapped his finger impatiently as the store loaded. What was it? What could the new album possibly be that is so important his brothers had to send 19 text messages for?

Then he saw it. And it _was_ worth 19 texts.

**Hannah Montana**  
Forgotten Princess

…no way.

**Kind of turn themselves into blades**

He thought back to the day he left on tour. Nothing unordinary happened. Just a common bicker, but those happened everyday. Only that time, she actually took off her ring… Slowly, he turned away from the computer and looked back into the kitchen. He scanned the counter, afraid to see—

But there it was. The ring sat there shining for the world to see. On the kitchen counter.

What did he do wrong?! Did he say something? What could ever be horrible to enough to make her run off and become Hannah again? Was she showing him a taste of his own medicine? What was she trying to prove?

Not knowing what to think, he picked up his cell phone to call her when he saw another popup. Apart from the 19 texts, he also had one new voicemail from…Miley?! He quickly listened to it:

"_Hi Nick, this is Jake Ryan."_

Even the mere mention of the name caused Nick to jump. Jake? Why would _he_ have Miley's phone? What—wait, where exactly is she?

"_Sorry if you thought this was Miley. I'm just using her phone to call you…_

_Look, I shouldn't even be calling you, Miley told me not to. This isn't my business. But you have a right to know. You got home yesterday from your tour, right? And then you heard about the unexpected new album by Hannah? And you realized you have no idea where Miley is?_

_She's here in Malibu. She's been here all month. I'm still not sure why, but one day she just popped up on my front porch. She was a wreck, Nick. She was crying and telling me how she made all these mistakes and how she's not happy…_

_I shouldn't be saying anything. I'm just calling to tell you she's safe, because she doesn't seem to think you care. But I know you must care._

_Just...come get her. I can't find the heart to tell her to leave. She's seen her family and friends and she got her career back. She's happy now. I think it's about time she went home. You guys have a wedding to plan."_

Unbelievable. She's been in Malibu? With her ex-boyfriend? No. She can't do that. Not one month before they get married.

Nick rushed into his room and got the suitcases he didn't get around to unpacking yet and headed out the door. Miley's little vacation is over. At least Jake has his priorities straight.

_To: Joe (11:02 am)  
I saw it. I don't have to time to think.  
I have a fiancé to pick up in California first._

* * *

"Jake, have you seen my phone?"

"Uhh…no."

"I can see it in your hand."

"Oh this? Wow, look at that. I am holding your phone. Go figure."

Miley laughed. She's been laughing more and more now. She's almost made a full recovery. You know what they say, laughter is the best medicine. "Who were you calling?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody, huh?" She snatched her phone back before he could erase the call record and checked her call log. Last call was to…Nick?!

"WHAT DID YOU DO??!!!"

"Nothing! I, uh, told him where you are."

"YOU DID WHAT?!!"

"Give the guy a break, will you? He comes home and you're gone, then he sees Hannah's new album. What will he think? He's your fiancé, Miley."

"He is not! The wedding is off! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You've told me 34 times in the past month. How many times have you told rocker boy?"

"…"

"It's his wedding too, you know. If you're so sure that you _don't _want to spend the rest of your life with him, then just tell him. Flat out dump him. You're always saying how you came here to fix all your mistakes. When will you fix this one?"

"…"

"I know why. You haven't told him yet because you're afraid. You are scared to fix that mistake because you aren't sure it even is a mistake. No matter what you tell yourself, you still love him. There is nothing you, or I, can do about it. _You love him_. And he loves you. I will not get in between you two. He had you first anyways. He will come here. Then you can't tell him you don't want to get married. But I doubt you will since a part of you still wants to be Mrs. Miley Jonas."

**And the kind and courteous is a life I've heard**

"You've got it wrong, Jake."

"How?"

"Yes, I still love Nick. But not so much that I'm willing to put up with his insane schedule. Not so much that I would sacrifice my own life for his. I only love him enough that I would feel awful if I broke his heart."

Oh. Jake never thought of it like that. How stereotypically stupid of him.

"Why else do you think I haven't told him I don't want to get married?! I don't want to hurt him. I can't."

"But you can't put this off forever either."

"You're right." She signed to calm herself. "Then, thank you. For getting him to come here. For forcing me to face him, even though I'm not ready. I'll never be ready."

"Don't worry. He will understand."

She walked to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He naturally wrapped his arms around her. It just felt _right_.

"I didn't come here to be Hannah and live in California again. I thought of those later. The original reason I came was because I realized something," she said, lifting her head to look at him. "We have gotten together and broken up two times now. Three if you count the 'just friends' fiasco. My point is, if the fates have shoved us into each others lives over and over again, they must obviously want us together. I belong with you. It's our fortune."

She brought her head closer until their lips were just about to touch, sparks were just about to fly, when he abruptly pulled back.

"No matter what our fate is, you are still not officially single."

"So?" Disappointment was evident on her face.

"So I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"I don't want you to be a gentleman; I want you to be a woman-stealer."

How very much he wanted to be one too. But it didn't seem proper. Of course, when it came to Miley, nothing ever seemed _proper_. With her, everything was simply _right_.

Oh, screw the kind act. Love is a battle. Do generals surrender and let the other win the war? No, they fight it until the end. And fight he shall. There is no etiquette, no politeness, no 'you had her first'; all is fair in love and war.

With his resolve completely shattered, he grinned mischievously. Then he leaned down and kissed her without shame, much to her satisfaction. Who cares if she's still technically engaged? Rocker boy will just have to deal with it.

**But it's nice to say that we played in the dirt**

They both love her and she loves them both. But she loves Jake more.

As he thought this, he smiled wider into the kiss. Looks like he has the lead. Stupid prince to rocker boy, 1 to 0.


	5. Chance

Chapter 5: Chance

Sorry for not updating. You guys still love me right? :)

--

"_Chance is always powerful.  
Let your hook be always cast; in the pool where you least expect it, there will be a fish."  
~Ovid_

_

* * *

_

She hates me.

That's all he could think about as he listened to her new songs over and over again on the plane ride. The lyrics were driving themselves into his heart. Each word broke it a little more.

With titles like "Escape", "The Wrong Road", "Don't Need You", and "Fed Up of Mess Ups" these songs were all directed at him. Soon, these tunes would be blasted through stereos and sung along by millions of teenage fans, all without even knowing what the heck they were about. It was only music to the rest of the world. But it was a slap in the face for him.

Yes, he probably should have done a lot of things differently. He should have given her the time she deserved. He shouldn't have let her through her career away. And he should have told her he loved her back.

She's already run off to Mr. Hotshot Actor. But he wasn't really mad at her. Shocked yes. Jealous yes. Yet not angry. A strange calmness had overtaken him.

Like somehow, he knew this would eventually happen one day.

'**Cause here, here we are  
Here we are**

* * *

A loud crowd had already gathered outside, surrounding the red carpet. Paparazzi pushed the strapped off boundaries with their cameras flashing constantly. Fans stood behind them, waving and screaming excitedly. Some other celebrities have already arrived. They walked down the aisles, smiling for the pictures and signing the numerous autograph books shoved in their direction. All in all, a typical Hollywood award show.

"Ready?"

The limo parked and she tore her eyes away from the window and looked at Jake. He smiled encouragingly.

She took a deep breath. Readjusting her newly bought wig one last time, she smiled back. "Yep."

"I like the new hair. The long curly look suits the new Hannah."

"Thanks. Lilly picked it out. Personally, I think it looks too similar to my actual Miley hair, but she says the world is too stupid to realize."

Someone had come and opened their limo door. The bright lights from outside flooded into the car. The roar of the fans multiplied. Cameras all turned as they waited to see who would step out next.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

He gave her a quick kiss before stepping out of the limo. The crowd cheered and anticipated the revealing of his mysterious date. If he and Mikayla broke up, who is he with now? He only smiled knowingly and stuck out his hand for her.

She straightened out her dress and got out onto the red carpet once again.

The crowd hushed. Paparazzi froze with their cameras held up ready. The eager fans all gasped when they recognized the old, familiar face. It was strange having silence at a Hollywood award show. Everyone's eyes were on her. Then suddenly, they all exploded in applause. The noise level grew higher than it was all night. She was back!

Gossip spreads like wildfire. There are no secrets in Hollywood. In the next few hours, all the attention was put on that couple. Forget all the other famous people, none of them could compare. Across the nation, phone calls, texts, blogs, news, and tweets all said one thing.

_Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana._

**Here we are**

* * *

"…okay a few more questions, Mikayla," the reporter continued. "How are things after the break up?"

"Things are good. In fact I'm glad I dumped Jake, he had his priorities all wrong."

"I see. And how do you feel about Hannah coming back after her mysterious dissappearance with an all new album?"

"Great!" she lied. "I'm happy to have a little competition again."

"What about the fight between you guys?"

"Well we're both older now and more mature. I believe it's time we put that stupid fight behind us." She faked an innocent smile for the camera and finished the interview. That's the thing with being a celebrity. You have to lie sometimes to keep your reputation.

"Wow Mikayla. I completely agree."

Mikayla spun around when she heard that voice. There she stood, in all her blonde and glamour. "Hannah. I never thought I would see you again."

"Me neither. But here I am. Isn't it great?"

"Oh yeah. Just fabulous." She walked over to her and then whispered in a low voice that the crowd and cameras wouldn't catch. "Okay listen up, Hannah Montana. The day you walked away from the spotlight was the day your career went down the toilet. Some cute little album isn't enough to plunge it back."

"Really? Because if I remember correctly, my new album sold better than any of yours. And it's only been out for a day."

"Shut up. What are you doing? Where did you go and why aren't you there still? Life was so great before you showed up again."

"I'm just taking back everything you stole from me. My fans, my spot at the top of the charts, and my boyfriend." With perfect timing, Jake walked over after he finished his interview and stood by Hannah. _They matched_. Her blue dress and his blue jacket. He was supposed to match Mikayla's purple dress. Hannah grinned and grabbed his arm and pulled him away. When she passed by, she raised her eyebrows and said, "Bye Mikayla."

"Wait! Taking back your boyfriend? Jake was never your boyfriend!"

Hannah turned her head around. "Are you sure?"

And all Mikayla could do was frown and stomp down the red carpet. But that's what happens in all the stories. The evil witch always loses.

**Here we are**

* * *

"…Now we were going to have a special live performance by Mikayla, but after Hannah's new album released yesterday, we think _she_ should come up here. So let's welcome Hannah Montana!"

He watched from backstage as she walked up. She got a new wig. She is wearing a beautiful dress. And she is here with _him_. Someone went and handed her a guitar. She sat down on the stool, adjusted the microphone, and began to play. She sounded really good. Her voice was meant for acoustic, he realized. But most importantly, Joe was right. She _did_ look happy. Happier than she's been in a long time.

He's been a horrible husband-to-be.

"Nick! So glad you could make it!" The director walked over to him and shook his hand. "I was so disappointed when your brothers said they couldn't make it, but it's great that you decided to come after all."

"Yeah…it was a last minute decision." Truth was he only came to the show because he knew she was going to be there.

"Well here's the plan. You and Hannah will introduce and announce the winner for Best TV Show."

"Me and _Hannah_?!!"

"Yes. You guys are our two last minute people, everyone else already got paired up. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Um, no. I guess not."

"Okay then. Next is Best Movie, then Best Song, and then you're up for Best TV Show. Just read what it says on the screen and hand the actors their award." The director ran off to the other side of the stage.

He turned his attention back to her on stage. "…_I'm a forgotten princess, caught in a beautiful mess, trying to fix everything._"

Everyone got on their feet and applauded. She said "thank you" in a sweet voice and was guided backstage. He took a deep breath and walked up to his (ex?) fiancé. "Hello Hannah."

She looked startled to see him. "Oh…hi Nick."

"You did wonderful. Great new songs by the way. But they're all about how this guy was a jerk to you. Trying to send someone a message?"

She remained silent for a long time. "Sorry," she whispered and dropped her head. _Sorry_. One word that could mend his broken heart.

"Me too." Just like that, something broken was fixed. Unexpectedly, he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm willing to change. And Jake…well I'm willing to fight for you if he is. I can't just let you go. I love you. I don't know if I ever told you that."

She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. "I love you too. But I can't marry you. Not when I still love Jake as well."

_Well that's what I'm here to change_, he thought. He didn't say anything though. They just continued in their embraced position for a while.

**Here we are**

"Mr. Jonas, Ms. Montana, you're on in a min—oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…" the embarrassed, young crewman slowly backed away after walking in on their close hug.

"Look at that. Now the poor guy probably thinks we're both cheating sluts." He only meant this as a joke.

At his words, tears formed in her eyes. "But I _am_ a cheating slut!" And she burst out crying on his shirt. "I'm so sorry, Nick!"

Yeah, that was probably the wrong thing to say.

"Miley. Miley, it's okay. Shh, don't cry. We're going out live in 30 seconds. Pull yourself together!"

"Okay, I'm fine." She sniffled a little bit then wiped her eyes. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Ready?"

Then she froze.

"What's wrong now?"

"Before…in the limo…Jake asked me if I was ready just like that. The same tone and everything. It's just…creepy."

He smiled, "Silly Miley. Scared of the word 'ready'."

She laughed. It felt good to make her laugh. It was like proving Jake wasn't the only one who could make her happy. They got in position and started walking onto the stage.

"Now please welcome Nick Jonas and Hannah Montana!"

He smiled and they stopped at the podium with the microphone. The audience was cheering. The camera zoomed in on the two stars. And you should have seen the look on Jake's face when he saw them.

**Here we are**

* * *

"Hey," she greeted as she returned to her seat after her performance and giving out the award.

"Hey yourself," he grumbled.

She turned and looked at him with surprise. He was sitting staring at the seat in front of him with a deep sulk on his face. "What's the matter, Jake?"

"I see Nick's here. And he seems to be taking the rejection pretty well," he said with an angry sarcastic tone.

"Oh. That."

"Why didn't you tell him you want to call off the wedding, Miley?! Did you chicken out again?"

"No, I _did_ tell him. But he…I don't think he believes me. He thinks he can change my mind."

"Do you want him to change your mind?"

"Uh…"

"See? That's the matter."

**Here we are**

"And now we have one last award to give out tonight. It's a new award that a lot of fans have suggested so this year we added it. Millions of you at home voted online and I'm sure you are all waiting to find out who is the Best Off-Screen Couple!"

All the fans went wild at the announcement. Jake gave Miley a if-you-and-rocker-boy-win-that-award-I-think-I'm-going-to-smack-someone-across-the-face look. She sighed and wished beyond wished that Zac and Vanessa would win this one this time.

The host opened the envelope and laughed when he saw the names. "Oh my god, this is great! This winning couple won by a mile! And the first ever Best Off-Screen Couple goes to…drumroll please…"

_Zac and Vanessa. Zac and Vanessa, _she mentally chanted.

"…Nick and Miley!!!"

She mentally slapped her forehead.

"To accept this award, please welcome again to the stage Nick Jonas!"

She watched as Nick got up onstage while Jake stiffened up next to her.

"Thank you guys so much for this award and it means a lot that we have a lot of supporters but…really, we don't deserve this." The audience gasped. Nick turned his head to look directly at Miley and continued, "Despite what you might think, Miley and I are not the most perfect couple. We fight about everything. We're the two most stubborn people and we never forgive each other. I'm always busy with my band and I rarely have time to spend with her. It's true, I'm a workaholic. And Miley is sick of it."

The crowd was silent. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath to listen to every word he said. With the silence, it also seemed like no one else was there. It seemed like Nick was talking to her and only her.

"But all relationships are like that right? There are always ups _and_ downs. And Miley, I know you're listening to me," they all thought he meant Miley was somewhere watching this on a TV, little did they know she was sitting in the front row as he spoke, "I just want you to know that we can start over. A clean slate. We can erase the past and start a better future. I mean, come on, we are voted the best couple. Everyone else sees chemistry between us. Like they say, we were destined. And besides, we have a wedding to arrange! So what do you say? Take a chance on me again?"

From the reaction of the crowd, it was obvious what their opinion was. But what was Miley's opinion? She didn't know.

The show ended, the cameras stopped rolling, and everyone around her was already starting to get up to leave. She was still in shock.

"Miley?" Jake whispered and tapped her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe he said all that in front of a camera that broadcasted it all over the country."

"He's really romantic, yeah yeah yeah, come on it's time to go now." He helped her up and they slowly walked towards the exit.

"He seemed so sincere. Maybe he really is going to change…"

Jake ignored the urge to say something not so nice.

"And he's right. All couples _do_ fight. Perhaps I was overreacting when I threw the ring."

"Yes, why don't you tell him yourself?" Jake pointed to where Nick was standing near a back door. Once he caught Miley's attention, he pointed towards the door and walked out, waiting for her to join him.

She started heading for the door when Jake pulled her back. "Miley! I was being sarcastic! What are you thinking?! You can't just go running back to him."

"Why not?"

"_Why not?!_" Jake exclaimed outraged. He pulled her into a corner as to not cause a scene. "Wasn't it you who said 'I only love him enough that I would feel awful if I broke his heart' and 'No Jake, I don't want you to be a gentleman, I want you to be a woman-stealer'? You're the one who told me you didn't want to marry Nick. You're the one who ran away from him in the first place."

"But…he…I can't leave him. He deserves better!"

"_I_ deserve better, Miley! You can't leave me either! I'm not some lousy backup boyfriend! You can't just use me. I have feelings too. You can't show up at my door, stay over for a month, make me fall madly in love with you all over again, and then go back to your fiancé. You can't say you should have never let me go, you can't say you love me more, and you can't say getting engaged to Nick was the biggest mistake of your life and then take it all back!"

She stared at him speechless with tears dripping in her eyes. "Jake…"

"No, this isn't how the story is supposed to end. The girl doesn't let rocker boy steal her off again. The girl becomes a princess again and lives happily ever after with _the prince_! You belong with me, remember?! I helped you in your time of need and helped you be Hannah again. So do me a favor and don't go out that door after him. You owe me that much!"

Those final words made her crack. The tears overflowed and she burst out crying for the second time that night. "I'm sorry!" She leaned on him and sobbed. "I'm really really sorry, Jake! I won't leave, I'll stay with you. Just please don't be mad at me. I can't take it."

At _her_ final words, he grasped something. He can yell and guilt trip her into staying, but he can't stop her from loving Nick. If being with Nick is what she truly wants, then isn't it extremely selfish of Jake to keep her away from rocker boy? All he ever wanted was to make her happy. And now he was making her suffer.

That's not right.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Then he lifted her chin to make her look up. "No, I'm sorry I yelled at you. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Go to Nick. I promise I won't stop you."

"Really?"

He sighed, "Really. I don't want to fight him for you. It's up to you who you choose. I have no control, nor should I. I'm just happy with my 50% chance of you picking me."

She smiled a teary smile, "You're the best."

"Don't you forget it."

"So…I guess I'll go now."

"Wait, one more thing." He pulled her back to him and kissed her with everything he's got, his one last try at persuading her to stay.

But when they pulled apart, she was frowning. "Do you still love me, Jake?"

"Of course I still love you."

"I still love you too. And that's why this hurts so much."

It did hurt like crap. But obviously it didn't hurt enough to make her stay. She walked towards the back door, opened it, gave Jake one last apologetic smile, and stepped outside.

**Here we are**

So he was right after all. She really _was_ only here to blow off steam. In the end she _did_ go back to Nick. He told her so. He told himself so. But being right didn't take any of the pain away. He's got a 50% chance that Miley will decide she wants to be with him instead of Nick. Maybe that was enough. Maybe that wasn't.

**We're still here**

* * *

Don't get discouraged now! This story is a JILEY story isn't it? ;D

Another thing: I don't know if you noticed, but the most popular Hannah Montana forum is "WE HATE HANNAH MONTANA". Really now, guys? We can do better than that. So I started the forum "into the spotlight". I currently only have two topics, but I also only have one other person on it (xForeverDazzledx, love ya). So please check it out, there is a link in my profile or you can search for it in the forums. If you have a game you really like, you can share it with me in the new topic suggestions. Basically it's a place for you to talk to other Hannah Montana fanatics. The more people go on, the more games and threads I wilil add. So please, help me make this popular!!

_it's an **"into the spotlight"** revolution. and you're invited!_


	6. Fate

Chapter Six: Fate

I want to thank xForeverDazzledx, sherrie123456, Brazilian Princess, reaa1210, and BIG FAN!! for reviewing for this story,  
but mostly I want to thank No Ifs Ands or Maybes for her awesome long review that made my day. Hugs! :)

--

"_Maybe our mistakes are what make our fate.  
Without them, what would shape our lives?  
Perhaps if we never veered off course, we wouldn't fall in love or have babies or be who we are."  
~Michael Patrick King (Sex and the City)_

* * *

She pushed open the back door and found Nick leaning against the wall waiting for her. He smiled, "Took you long enough."

She only nodded. It seemed like that was all she had strength for.

"Well…let's go."

"Go where?" she whispered.

"Home. Where else?"

_Home?_ Where is her home? Was it really in cold, loud, crowded New York City? Or was it wherever he was? Or, maybe, could it be wherever _he_ was?

No. No, home was with left Jake and went out this door, didn' she? She had _decided_. So why were the second thoughts coming now?

Was her life a mistake? Or was it her fate? Maybe she was _supposed_ to let Jake go and get with Nick. Maybe that is her destiny after all. She just wished she would have realized this earlier, before she spent the past month trying to fix what didn't even need to be fixed in the first place. She traveled backwards on the road of her life and got to the intersection. The intersection where 'Miley's life' branched off into 'Jake's life' and 'Nick's life'. She arrived at this intersection just to have to go back. She went all this way…for nothing.

"Miley, you coming?"

But now that she was at the crossroads, she couldn't help but gaze down the path of 'Jake's life'. He had to admit, 'Jake's life' looked a whole hot happier than 'Nick's life.'

She stood there, at the end of 'Miley's life' trying to decide which path to take. Ten years ago, she stood in the exact same spot. Ten years ago, she picked Nick.

That made her think.

"Miley?"

Yes, she loved them both. Yes, a bit of her heart belonged to both. They always say listen to your heart. But in Miley's case, this was the one time she _shouldn't_ listen to her torn heart. All she had to do was just take the time to stop trying to figure out what her heart wanted, and hear what her brain wanted. She would discover that her mind had the answer from the start.

Here she was making a complicated mess out of everything when she clearly knew who her fate was all along.

**What a beautiful mess, this is.  
It's like taking a guess when the only answer is "Yes".**

* * *

He was surprised to hear his doorbell ring this late at night. He was even more surprised to find Miley standing at his door with a big smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?! Are you picking up your clothes before you leave?"

She shook her head and kept smiling. Without waiting for him to welcome her inside, she simply walked in as if it was her own house and headed for her room. A few minutes later, she returned after changing out of her Hannah outfit and wig. Wearing a cute sundress and her hair up in a messy bun, she got a can of Pepsi out of the fridge and plopped down on the couch as if this was just another ordinary day.

And it confused the bejeebers out of him.

"Well don't just stand there staring at me with you mouth open!" she laughed. "Come sit."

"Wha…you…and…left…we…eh, what?"

"Make a complete sentence, dear."

"Why are you sitting in my living room when you should be on a plane back to New York with your fiancé?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, I'm too stupid."

She rolled her eyes but smiled, "Clearly, I chose you."

"But…you left me and went after Nick. I thought that meant you were walking out of my life for good."

"A girl can change her mind."

He shut his eyes and collapsed onto the couch beside her. "So let me get this straight. After I yelled at you and you stained my shirt with runny mascara, you left. And now, after you shattered my heart, you chose to come back because you _changed you mind_?!"

She shrank back at his raised voice, "Are you angry?"

He sighed then pulled her into her into his lap. "No. I'm happy! Very, very happy." With a smile, he leaned his head down and kissed her.

Surprised and puzzled at his contradicting actions, she pulled back. "Uh, Jake? Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Being with you just makes me bipolar."

**Through, timeless words and priceless pictures  
We'll fly like birds not of this earth**

"Now please explain," he said. "Did you plan on tearing my world apart and then showing up again going 'just kidding!'? Or was coming back to me a last minute decision?"

"I'm sorry I walked away from you tonight. I was wrong. I thought my being here to fix my mistakes was a mistake, if that made sense. I thought I loved Nick more. But then I realized I only thought that because he was here. Something about Nick being anywhere close to me makes my mind do funky things. It's like he unknowingly controls me. So tonight, I broke free of that control. I knew if I went back to New York, I would regret it the moment I'm alone again. Because when I'm with you, everything is _right_."

"You couldn't have grasped this a few minutes earlier?"

"Well, it's because I left you and went after Nick that caused my sudden comprehension. I figured I was making the same dumb mistake I made ten years ago. Then I came up with another conclusion. If I had never gone with Nick in the first place ten years ago, I would never be here. If I hadn't screwed up and left you, I wouldn't have figured how much I need you. Anyways, I came this close to reaching my destiny, I wasn't going to let myself walk away from it again. That's what I came here for, remember? I came to chase my fate. And my fate…is you."

"That had to be the cutest thing anyone has ever said."

"I'm adorable. I know."

They laughed and she rested her head on his shoulder, both of them feeling perfectly comfortable.

"Wait, how did you get to my house? I took the limo home."

"Nick dropped me off."

"He did? How did he take the break up?"

"Surprisingly well. Like he half expected me to melt in his arms and half expected me to push him away. So he got what he half expected for. I also officially called the wedding off and made him promise to announce it to the public tomorrow."

"Aw. Everyone will be so disappointed."

"There are some sacrifices you make to please your fans. But getting married to someone you plainly don't want to get married to is too far."

**And tides they turn and hearts disfigure,**

"Do you think Jiley will be as popular as Niley?" he asked.

"_Jiley_?"

"That would be _our_ couple name. Duh."

"Jake and Miley? But I thought we were going to stick with Jake and Hannah. If the world found out you started dating Miley again, they would think you stole me from Nick."

"But that's what I did. And what's the difference? Miley, Hannah, same thing."

"Which is exactly why you should be with Hannah, not Miley. The rest of the world won't start hate groups for you; while you and I, and everyone else that truly matters, will know the truth."

"Okay fine. But Hannah is only my best friend, you know. Miley is the one I love."

"Good thing I'm both, huh?"

**But that's no concern when we're wounded together.**

"So you're finally single," he said, pulling her up and turning her body so she faced him. "Now I won't feel guilty every time I kiss you." He proved it by putting his hand on the back of her head and bringing her to him, connecting their lips.

"I have to say," she admitted, after they pulled apart a few minutes later, "you do kiss a lot better when you're not guilty."

"That's nice to know."

And they kissed again, pressing their bodies even closer. Her arms were entangled around his neck and he was holding her tightly. Because it just felt so _right_.

"I love you," he whispered. "Always have. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I love you too. Always have. Sorry it I didn't realize it sooner."

They brought their lips together once more, only this time, he couldn't stand it anymore. She was making him insane. So he tightened his grip on her waist and stood up. Kissing and laughing together the whole way, he carried her to his room, later to be _their_ room; in his house, later to be _their_ house; because this is home. _Their_ home.

**And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts,  
But its nice today. **

Sometimes, things do work out in the end. After all, the princess always marries the prince. No matter how big of a mess it makes, you just have to be patient and let fate shape your life.

**Oh the wait was so worth it.**

* * *

The end. Unfortunately. I really enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoyed reading this too!

My next story is _Around the Campfire_, the super crossover story. And because I liked writng this so much, I think I will make _Campfire_ a Jiley too! So check that out. Also, if you haven't gone to my forum yet, you should go do that since you just finished this story so now you have nothing else to do.

But please review for the whole story! Thanks!


End file.
